


kinktober 3

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Restraints, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Soul Bond, in an unconventional way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: Mr. Jones hits Michael with a weird alien powder that basically erases his emotional response filters to the people around him. With Alex that means that he just wants to claim him and mark him as his, if he doesn't it may just kill him...Kinktober Prompts filled: in Heat / bondage/ multiple orgasms.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950628
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for Kinktober 2020. It will have 2 chapters. The first chapter fulfills Bondage/ in Heat/ Multiple Orgasms. 
> 
> The dub con tag is because Michael is under the influence of a alien powder/pollen that makes him go basically into heat. We all know he'd fuck Alex six ways silly on a normal Wednesday afternoon, but technically he is under the influence of something that magnifies that into a need so... dub con. And I guess dub con for Alex since he's just trying to save Michael's life, but might not actually want to fuck him.... though who are we fucking kidding? I mean, really?
> 
> anywhoodle.... Smut, Ho!

Michael came to slowly. The thing he noticed first was the grey concrete ceiling above him. He was in the bunker? He turned his head and noted the lamps and side tables to either side of the bed. Definitely not his bunker then. His mind felt like he was having to swim through honey to make simple deductions. Why was this place familiar? He pulled at his arms so he could prop himself up and met with resistance. Jerking his head to either side, he looked at his wrists and noted the sturdy leather cuffs around each one. He pulled his arm again, straining to see if there was any give in the restraint and found none. He tried to reach out with his mind, to access his telekinesis so he could undo the securing straps, but found he was having trouble focusing his power. A shuffle from across the room drew his attention and he saw Alex descending a ladder into the bunker with him.

“What the fuck, Alex? Where the hell am I? Why have you got me chained up like this?” Michael yelled, immediately enraged as he took in Alex’s resigned, determined look. It was his soldier face and Michael hated it because it usually meant he was about to be unreasonably logical and stubborn about something.

“You’re alright, Guerin. Max and Iz helped me get you down here. They had to knock you out. Apparently, Mr. Jones hit you with some alien powder and it made you go nuts. Kind of like the pollen that mutes your powers, but different. You were insensible they said, and they didn’t know how to handle you, so they brought you here. Apparently, I’m their top choice for babysitter. I’m sorry about the restraints, they thought it would be the safest bet until we had an idea what the powder would do to you long term.”

Alex had kept moving towards Michael as he talked. The lights around the room had taken on a shiny, haloed quality to them, like looking through the dark windshield of a car in the rain. The closer Alex got, the harder it became for Michael to think through what he was saying, he just felt… thirsty. Alex sat next to him on the bed, his voice coming in and out of focus as he continued musing about the possible effects the alien powder might have had. Michael’s joints ached like he needed to relieve some tension in his muscles that wasn’t there. He stretched against the mattress, fidgeting, and trying to get comfortable, pushing and pulling. He didn’t realize he was trying to get closer to Alex until he managed to press his hip to Alex’s where he sat. Alex stopped talking and looked down at where they were touching.

“Michael? You okay?” Alex asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern as he laid what was supposed to be a comforting hand on Michael’s chest. There was a sound like metal protesting against too much pressure and Michael shut his eyes as a blinding headache came over him.

“Michael!? Michael!” He heard Alex yelling his name from so close, but so far away. He didn’t know what was happening to him, what he needed, but it felt like his skin was going to burst open and pour out his insides if he didn’t get it. He felt a cool hand on his cheek, tapping slightly, and it was like someone had put out one small flame in the middle of a forest fire.

“Alex…” Michael moaned, canting his head into the touch on his cheek.

“Michael, I’m here. What do you need?” Alex asked, his voice sounding almost like it was coming from the other side of a tin can telephone.

“Touch me,” Michael cried, his voice breaking under the pain licking through his body.

“I am, Michael, I will,” Alex answered desperately, putting his other hand against Michael’s neck, smoothing it over all the skin he could reach.

“I need more, Alex. Please, so much more. It hurts,” Michael begged. He didn’t know how he could feel tears on his skin outside of all the other sensations he was having, but he knew he was legitimately crying.

“Okay, okay… let me think,” Alex said, keeping his hands on Michael’s face as he looked down Michael’s body. “Okay. I’m going to have to let go for a minute.”

“NO!” Michael yelled, body writhing against the sheets as he continued trying to push his way closer to Alex’s body.

“Just for a minute, Michael. I have to get undressed and… and grab some scissors.”

“Wait, wait, please, Alex, no. Don’t stop touching me, don’t stop, please. Alex, ALEX!” As soon as Alex’s hands left Michael’s face he was screaming and arching off the mattress. It felt like someone was twisting his guts and roasting him alive. He wasn’t aware of anything that Alex was doing. He had no concept of how long Alex was taking, only that it was too long. He was too far away from Michael and Michael needed him. He needed him like he was oxygen or water. He needed him now and not later.

“Hold on, Michael. I hope you’re not in love with any of these clothes you’re wearing,” Alex tried to joke and Michael heard the snip-snip-snip of scissors before cool air rushed over his skin. It was a relief, but only for a second before the flames inside of him started up again.

“Oh…” he heard Alex say, sounding like something had just been made very clear to him. Michael opened his eyes a fraction to stare at him, to see what had caused him to make that noise. Alex was staring down his body and Michael lifted his head, terrified of what he’d find. Was he missing a limb? Was he covered in wounds that made him feel like he was being grilled alive? What was…. Oh.

Michael was rock fucking hard. His cock was red and angry, hard enough to pound nails, and was dribbling precome onto his stomach like a leaky fucking faucet. Michael didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to react, because he hadn’t been aware he was hard until he looked down. Now that he knew, it was like that was all he could think about. He needed Alex to touch him, needed to feel him everywhere, needed to mark him up with his come and claim him.

“Wait- you need me to claim you or you want to claim me?” Alex asked, looking at him in confused shock. Apparently, Michael had said that last part out loud. Michael couldn’t explain, a fresh wave of heat, need, and pain rolled through him and he had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming again.

“Okay, okay. You seemed to do better when I was touching you. I’m going to get undressed and lay across you, try to get as much skin to skin contact as possible. We’ll see if that helps you enough to let you be able to talk to me,” Alex said in a rush, standing and stripping out of his clothes in record time. Michael barely had time to appreciate the expanse of tan skin and muscle exposed to him before Alex was climbing awkwardly over him and stretching out to cover him with his body. As soon as Alex’s weight settled, it was like Michael had gone from a car wreck to a bee sting in levels of pain. His mind cleared, his muscles began to relax, and he took great gulping breaths of air. He felt Alex’s hands on him, petting his neck and chest as Michael started to calm down.

“Is this working, Michael?” Alex asked, his face so close to Michael’s that he almost couldn’t focus his eyes on him. Alex pushed himself further up Michael’s body and pressed his cheek to Michael’s before repeating the question. The movement against Michael’s cock reminded him how hard he was and he moaned again, but this time in pleasure.

“Yeah, yeah it’s working. Fuck you feel good,” Michael commented as he found himself once again straining to touch more of Alex’s body. His hips hitched upwards under Alex’s weight as he struggled to get some more friction.

“Thanks,” Alex replied dryly. “Do you think you could answer some questions?”

Michael nodded weakly, eyes closing as he tried to concentrate on Alex’s words.

“What did you mean when you said you needed to ‘claim’ me?” Alex asked, voice low and serious. The word ‘claim’ sent a spark down Michael’s spine and he clenched his jaw so hard he thought his teeth would crack. He tried to sort through what his body was trying to tell him about what it was feelings and what it needed, but he could feel Alex’s cock starting to get hard from the friction of his movements underneath him and it shattered his concentration. His body was starting to heat up again and he whined as Alex pulled his hips back to stop Michael from focusing his attention where it didn’t belong.

“I don’t know, Alex! It just… it feels like I need to mark you. I’ve got so many urges right now just flooding through me. I want to fuck you, I want you to fuck me, I want to gag on your cock and have you paint me in your come, I want to mount you from behind like a fucking dog and just rail you for hours. I want you to smell like mine and taste like mine and I want to rub myself so deep into your skin, you’ll never wash me away. It’s… it feels so instinctual. It doesn’t feel logical or politically correct. I feel like I’m going to lose my fucking mind if I can’t keep touching you right now. It’s so hard to concentrate, Alex, because I need you to touch me,” Michael rushed the words out of him without considering what he was saying. “This isn’t like having blue balls, Alex. This is like being set on fire and electrocuted at the same time. Please touch me.”

“Oh, Michael,” Alex sighed, his voice sounding so sad. Michael knew it wasn’t fair to ask Alex to do this for him, to lay his hands on him when he was in such a new thing with someone else and Michael was barely free of Maria.

“Please Alex, I’m in so much pain. Just please,” Michael begged, voice beginning to go thick with desperation.

He waited for Alex’s move. He could feel the tiny puffs of his breath ghosting over the pulse point in his neck. Alex’s hands were rubbing up and down his arms like he was trying to soothe a spooked horse, slow and meditative. His lower back was starting to have that feeling like his muscles were trying to cramp. It wasn’t sharply painful like a Charlie horse, but more like a bone deep ache that pushed outwards. It was like the pain was between his bones and growing and there was no movement, no solace he could give himself from it. He needed Alex to agree to help him. He needed to come.

“Please…” he whispered, raising his head and laying a gentle kiss on Alex’s shoulder. His tongue sneaked out and he tasted the skin under his lips. Alex tasted clean and a little like salt. He felt Alex’s hands freeze on his biceps and Michael kissed him again, moving his lips up Alex’s shoulder to his neck. He pushed his power out on instinct, pressing down on Alex’s lower back to bring their hips back together so he could grind upwards against him, even as he sucked and bit at the most prominent muscle in Alex’s neck. A high-pitched, broken whine was his reward and Michael felt a possessive wave surge through him. He wanted to swallow that noise, wanted to eat it as his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He let go of the flesh of Alex’s neck and tilted his head to suck Alex’s earlobe, teeth teasing the sensitive skin, before he let is fall from his mouth.

“I need you, Alex,” he whispered. He was answered with a whimper before Alex lifted his head and pushed his lips against Michael’s. It felt like ecstasy. Michael opened his mouth immediately, tongue snaking out to meet Alex’s in a series of hungry, biting kisses. Alex’s hands clenched around his upper arms and Michael felt his shift his body on top so that he could get some leverage between them and move his hips against Michael’s with purpose. On the first downward grind from Alex’s body, Michael felt his body’s tension ratchet up from 75% ready to blow to 99%.

“Fuck, Alex… just a little more. I’m so close,” Michael gasped after he wrenched back from Alex’s mouth to suck in some air. Alex groaned above him and Michael felt him pull his hand down between them. It took exactly one pull from Alex’s hand for Michael’s climax to start. He heard himself growling as he fucked himself through the sticky mess that had started coating Alex’s hand, riding the tide of relief. It felt like a cool blanket had been put over his skin. He was aware of Alex thrusting his hips against him still, his cock dragging through the cooling mess on his stomach and then with an almost pained grunt, adding to it. Michael wanted to taste it, wanted Alex to lick it off him and feed it to him with kisses, but he didn’t say anything. He let Alex collapse boneless on top of him and he reveled in the afterglow.

“Was that it?” he heard Alex croak next to his ear. Michael thought about it, catalogued the sensations of his body. He could still feel the fire of need, but it was banked for the moment and he could think clearly. He had no doubt it would return, but he had no idea how quickly. He shook his head and kissed Alex’s shoulder as something of an apology.

“I don’t think so. I think it’s more like I’m getting a quick breather. I can still feel whatever this is influencing me, it’s just like… like I’m getting a break. God, this feels so weird, Alex. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry this is happening to us. I… I know this isn’t what you want, I just.. I don’t know if I’d survive just gritting my teeth and trying to do without right now,” Michael babbled his apology, hoping Alex would forgive him someday.

“Guerin, it’s fine. It’s not a perfect situation, but it’s not the end of the world. If there’s one thing I know I can do for you confidently, it’s make you come your fucking brains out as many times as necessary,” Alex said, laughing weakly at his joke.

“You are really good at that. You make me stupid and keyed up. If you’re in the room on a normal day, all I can think about is how good you look naked, how much I miss the way our skin feels when we’re alone and sweaty and on round three…” Michael trailed off, recalling some of those times in his mind as he spoke.

“Guerin,” Alex spoke up, breaking his daydream. “You’re still hard.”

Michael swallowed and nodded. He’d started to feel the need building in him again.

“You don’t happen to have any lube in this sex dungeon, do you?” Michael asked in mock casualness, even as his hands flexed and he felt the ache in his joints starting up again, body writhing to try and stem the ache.

“Shit. Fuck. Okay. You’ll have to let me go upstairs ‘cause I didn’t expect to ever use this place as an actual sex dungeon. Do you think you can go ten minutes without me touching you?” Alex asked, nervously looking over his shoulder. Michael tried to think about it, but his brain was fogging fast and his cock was throbbing where it was trapped between his and Alex’s bodies. Regretfully, he shook his head.

“Maybe,” he gasped out, glad Alex hadn’t hesitated this time and had taken his cock in hand the moment after he registered his body had given and not his mouth. “Maybe if you go right after I come…maybe I can make it.”

Alex tightened his grip almost imperceptibly, but it was enough for Michael. He moaned, hips chasing the sensations of Alex’s hand on him as Alex pulled out all his favorite moves. He moved down Michael’s body with his mouth, lips closing over one of his nipples and making Michael cry out. He bit down gently and sucked at him, abusing the rosy bud with this tongue and teeth as he used his hand to push Michael closer and closer to another orgasm.

“God, Alex, your fucking mouth…” Michael moaned when he felt Alex release one and move over to the other. Once again, he found himself fighting against the wrist restraints. He wanted more. He wanted to encourage Alex to take that talented mouth just half a foot lower on his body and swallow him down. He wanted to hold him there, feel him gagging around his cock, his throat muscles squeezing and releasing him. The idea was hot, but he also knew that he wasn’t in control. So he didn’t ask Alex to go down on him, not yet. It wouldn’t have mattered if he had, he was quickly approaching another orgasm and Alex’s hand was doing a fine job of getting him there.

“Come on, Guerin. You’re so close, I can feel it. Come for me, baby, and I’ll go get some lube and we can really get each other dirty,” Alex encouraged him, wrist twisting on the down stroke and coaxing Michael to let go for the second time half an hour. It felt good, but it wasn’t as good as the first one. It didn’t feel like it would be enough for the next one.

Alex tentatively sat up, putting space between their torsos as he looked down at Michael speculatively. Michael was breathing harshly through his nose, but he could stand the separation.

“Go ahead. Go get the stuff now before it comes back,” he said, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to watch Alex walking away. Alex climbed off him gingerly and Michael could feel every inch that stretched between them as he quick stepped his way to the ladder and up to the main part of the cabin. Sweat broke out across his body almost as soon as he heard Alex moving around in the house above him. It didn’t feel like fire this time, but like pins and needles all over his skin that grew more intense as he waited. His cock had managed to soften slightly after the last orgasm, but he still felt anxious and needy. His skin felt absurdly sensitive and every slight shift in the air around him had him gritting his teeth. His mind tried to concentrate on his telekinesis again, seeing if he could work on the cuffs at his hands, but as with the first time, all he could manage was a brief nudge with his abilities before his concentration shattered.

“Alex,” he called, his voice sounding weak even to his own ears. He was so thirsty. His mouth felt like the Sahara and he just needed something to drink. He needed Alex whispering soft words of encouragement to him so he could keep coming until he could sleep. He just needed… Alex. And he could hear him moving around upstairs and wondered how long he’d been gone. Somewhere in his distracted brain he knew it hadn’t even been ten minutes yet, but his body felt touch-starved and bereft like it’d been ten years.

“Al-lex…” he whined into the air, hands and legs starting to thrash against the restraints. Why was he like this? What did he do to deserve this? Why wasn’t Alex here taking care of him? 

“Just a sec, Guerin. I’m almost done up here,” Alex’s voice floated down from the upper floor. Michael thrashed harder, body trying to twist and break free. He wanted to be where Alex was. He needed him. Needed to touch him. Needed to be free to mark him. He still hadn’t claimed him. Alex was away from him unmarked, unsafe, not his. Not his, not his, not his.

“ALEX!” he screamed, visions of other men coming upon Alex and taking him in his head. He was tied up, he couldn’t protect him. He couldn’t defend his soulmate. He would die if he couldn’t see him soon, couldn’t make sure that he alright, make sure he was still his.

“Jesus, Michael, I’m here,” Alex responded, sounding a little impatient. Michael watched him climb down the ladder, each new few inches of skin revealed like balm to him. He had a bulky backpack slung over his shoulders that made him more careful with his movements as he descended.

As soon as he reached the bottom, he turned and started walking as quickly as he could towards Michael. He dropped the backpack onto the side of the bed and sat next to Michael, pressing his naked hip to Michael’s waist.

“You look strung out. Shit, I’m sorry I took so long,” Alex apologized as he unpacked his bag. Through clenched teeth and gently trembling muscles, Michael watched him put three bottles of Gatorade onto the nightstand. He also pulled out a frankly indecent sized bottle of personal lubricant that even through a heat haze Michael gave him a raised eyebrow over. “Shut up, it was a gift,” was all Alex could say about it, though he was grinning when he said it. Lastly, he pulled out a package of wet wipes, plopping them onto the nightstand near the Gatorade and promptly pulling one free of the package.

“This might be cold,” Alex warned him before carefully starting to clean off the mess on his stomach. Michael hissed in a breath against the coolness of the cloth. He’d wanted something cool earlier against his skin, but now that Alex was near him his temperature had risen again to the point where even if it was room temp, it was too cold for him to bear. Also, probably more worryingly, as Alex cleaned the old spunk off him his mind started to fog back over into primal need.

“Stop! Stop, Alex, fuck!” Michael managed to get out as the fire and pain returned, seeming to be pinpointed at the where Alex was cleaning him. He was panting against the feeling of pain that had come over him. Alex watched him in growing alarm and then looked down at the cloth in his hand.

“OH!” he exclaimed, tossing the cloth somewhere to the side of the bed. Michael couldn’t see and didn’t care. He watched Alex quickly bend down and start stripping off his prosthetic and liner, his movement practiced and quick, before he turned and straddle Michael’s hips. He immediately covered Michael’s body with as much of his as he could. “Better?”

“Nooooo,” Michael cried piteously. “Need more. Please, Alex, let me have a hand. I’ll show you, please?”

“Non-negotiable right now, Guerin. I can give you your feet back, but that’s about all I’m willing to compromise on. You’re not in control of yourself,” Alex said, immovable in his decision. Michael whined, pressing his head back into the mattress and arching against Alex’s body.

“Please, Alex. I need to be in you. Or you in me. Something. Hand job won’t do it this time, please,” Michael begged.

“69?” Alex offered, pressing his lips to Michael’s cheek and jaw in apology. It wasn’t what Michael had meant, but he’d take it. He’d take anything Alex would give him. He swallowed and nodded quickly. Alex maneuvered his body over Michaels, knees bracketing Michael’s head with his cock swinging enticingly in front of Michael’s face. Michael looked down between their bodies and watched Alex reach down to grab himself and angle his cock towards Michael’s mouth. Michael opened his mouth and licked at the tip with a broad, flat tongue a few times before closing his lips around Alex’s flesh and beginning to move his mouth over the flesh. The angle was strange and he felt like he was only doing half the job without the use of his hands, but it felt amazing to have Alex in his mouth, dick hardening further against his tongue as he sucked and laved at the hot flesh. Alex indulged in a few seconds of just letting Michael work on him before letting his hand fall away, trusting that Michael could keep him in his mouth.

Michael was back to painfully turned on and the first touch of Alex’s tongue had him thrusting up in reflex. He made an apologetic hum through his mouthful of Alex and was rewarded with Alex’s own reflexive hip jerk. He wished he could communicate to Alex that he wanted more of that kind of attention. Alex could fuck his face like this, take what he wanted from Michael, and Michael would let him do so happily. He gathered what little bit of his concentration he could gather with Alex’s mouth working his shaft like his favorite flavored popsicle and used it to once again push down on Alex’s hips, encouraging him to give in to his natural urge to hump forward against the pressure of Michael’s tongue and lips.

“Guerin!” Alex gasped, mouth popping off Michael’s cock as he fought the unseen force pushing at his hips. “Stop. I can’t… there’s no way for you to tap out if it’s too much.”

Michael pulled his head back and let Alex’s cock pull free from his mouth so he could answer.

“It’ll be fine, Alex. I just want to feel like you’re getting something from this. I can’t… do much… at this angle with just my mouth and no hands,” Michael explained, frustration evident in his voice.

“You were doing fine, Michael,” Alex replied, voice going a little soft in affectionate exasperation.

“That is not good enough, Alex. If I’m going to be giving a mediocre blowjob to someone, it isn’t going to be you!” Michael said a little insulted and looking at Alex like he was insane.

“Oh my God, Michael,” Alex replied, leaning his forehead on Michael’s hip while he laughed weakly. He tipped his body sideways and laid half on top of Michael, curling his leg over Michael’s chest and propping his head up on his hand as he looked down towards him still grinning. “You must be feeling better because I have no clue how else you would be worried about _my_ pleasure right now. I mean, would you give the same consideration to Max?”

Michael gagged. It was such an immediate reaction to thinking about Max in any sort of sexual sense that his body responded before he was even sure he’d fully comprehended the question. His reaction did give him a moment of clarity as he quickly filtered through his body’s reaction to literally anyone else being here with him for this.

“I think…. I think that my reaction is based on my relationship with you? Like… obviously I have no clue how to test the theory and I don’t want you getting ideas to play scientist like Liz, but…” Michael paused, trying to ride a spike of need that traveled through him. Alex seemed to get the hint and started moving his hand while watching Michael’s reaction. Michael nodded and took a couple deep breaths. It wasn’t enough to get him off, but Alex’s slow, steady strokes kept him from dissolving back into mindless need and pain. “…so, as I was saying… If I think about Max being here, I don’t feel horny. I feel like getting into a fucking fight, because he is _not_ the boss of me no matter what he thinks. Ugh. Sanctimonious jackass. And if I think of Isabel I just feel… protective? Like, I definitely don’t want to see her naked or to touch her sexually. She’s my sister. I just want to keep her safe. Maria? Eh… it’s more indecisive. Valenti? Fuck that dude, I will fight him also. I’d probably fight Rosa also. I feel like this stuff just like… takes the noise out of my feelings for people. It’s like… whatever my gut instinct is? I don’t know, I just… I wouldn’t hurt you. I would never hurt you like this.”

Alex looked like he was thinking over what Michael had said, his eyes fixed on some point across the room as he sorted out what Michael had been saying. He didn’t slacken his grip or stop moving his hand, which Michael was profoundly grateful for since it was seeming to take some of the edge off. He didn’t know how much longer it would work, but for now it was working.

“Max had said, you seemed to be attacking him after the powder hit. You wouldn’t stop trying to hit him, and you kept pushing Isabel away like you thought Max was the enemy…” he mused, looking up towards Michael’s eyes again. “Lot of unresolved hostility with Max?”

Michael bit his lip before answering.

“Probably more than I’m comfortable admitting to myself right now,” he answered, suddenly wishing they were talking about anything else but his issues with Max. Maybe Alex picked up on it because he just hummed in understand before he leaned over, and with a casualness that Michael didn’t know one could have in such a situation, took Michael back into his mouth with probably the dirtiest slurp he’d ever witnessed outside of porn. Stars collided behind Michael’s eyes at the unexpected sensation and he let out a strangled moan at the sudden hot-wet-tight pressure surrounding his cock.

“Al-lex! Shit,” he gasped out when he could. Alex kept his mouth and tongue moving over him, hand following and keying Michael’s voice into the higher notes. Alex was right, of course; he was feeling better. His head was starting to feel clearer and he with a gentle push he found that he could unlatch one of his ankles. He had to take a breather afterwards, had to lay back and simply enjoy the feeling of Alex’s mouth on him, but then he gathered his strength and unlatched the other ankle. He tried to keep his legs still, tried not to let on to Alex that he was able to use his powers much more than he had on him earlier. He wanted his fucking hands. He wanted to hold Alex down and remind him how good he was at blow jobs… and eating ass… and pretty much every sexual thing he could possibly do to the man with his willing participation.

Michael got momentarily distracted from his goal with Alex maneuvered back to hovering over him so he could deep throat Michael’s cock. The sensation was beyond explanation to him and he was sure it was about to be over for him until Alex, like an absolute asshole, squeezed him with a thumb over his frenulum seconds before he was going to finish and stopped his fucking orgasm.

“You motherfucker…” Michael coughed out before leaning his head back and groaning in frustration. He looked back and saw Alex grinning back up at him, looking smug and completely unrepentant.

“You didn’t seem ready,” was all he said before releasing him. Michael rolled his eyes. Alex started to climb off him then and Michael watched him in horror.

“Where are you going?” he asked, nervous about the tingling that had already started back in his nerve endings as soon as Alex wasn’t touching him.

“Nowhere. Chill, I think I’ve got a handle on this. I’m getting some lube,” Alex explained, reaching over towards the nightstand. His hand bypassed the lube, however, and he grabbed a bottle of Gatorade, uncapping it and taking three long swallows before offering it to Michael. It was weird trying to drink while laying down without hands or the ability to roll to his side, but they managed it without too much of it rolling down his cheek into his hair. Alex recapped the Gatorade and grabbed the lube bottle.

“What’s your plan?” Michael asked, eying the bottle of lube in both apprehension and anticipation. It was, after all, a _lot_ of lube. Alex smiled at him softly and leaned over, pressing a kiss against his lips before answering.

“Obviously, I’m going to fuck you. And then I figure you’re going to fuck me. And if we do it well enough, I’m pretty sure this is going to wear off and we can have a fucking nap together. Then you can panic and formulate a proper response as to why the fuck you left the Pony during my obvious public declaration of love. Especially since apparently after a hit with some weird alien emotional baggage eraser, you admit to me that I’m the only person you want to ‘claim’,” Alex finished, squirting lube into his hand and giving Michael a _look_.

“Shit,” Michael mumbled, overwhelmed by Alex’s little speech and his observation.

“Shh… you’ve got at least two more orgasms to go and a nap before you have to tell me you’re not going to pull anything like that ever again on me.”

Michael swallowed and nodded mutely. Alex watched him and smiled, before giving him another quick kiss and scooting down the bed. Michael felt pretty sure this was the best thing to ever happen to him.


	2. Alex's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second half. I wrote it from Alex's POV.

Alex had never seen Michael like this before. He’d seen him desperate, sweaty, begging to come, and writhing on Alex’s cock… more than once and it always made something dark and possessive in Alex purr when he it happened… but this was different. The need that was pouring off Michael’s skin was obviously painful. He was just as touch starved for Alex’s mouth and hands on his cheek or wrist as he was for long, fluid thrusts of Alex’s cock inside of him. Michael’s calves were resting against Alex’s shoulders, taut as his toes curled against the air, and Alex turned his face into one of them, kissing the lean muscle and biting at it gently.

“Alex, please…” Michael whined from below him, arms tugging on the restraints. Alex bent forward, letting Michael’s bent legs fall wide around him as he slid his hands under Michael’s shoulders and hugged him close. His thrusts turned into slow, tortuous grinds as Alex buried his face into Michael’s neck. He could feel Michael’s cock trapped between their stomachs, feverish and leaking between them, and it just made Alex want more. He breathed Michael’s scent in deeply through his nose and licked the sweat from near his hair line. Michael’s ragged breath in his ear was a symphony and he knew he was getting lost in the way their bodies slipped and slid against each other. He could feel how close Michael was, could feel his body starting to tighten around Alex’s cock, and he couldn’t help himself. He used his hands under Michael’s shoulder to grasp on to him and start rocking his body down to meet Alex’s increasingly desperate thrusts. The answering deep throated groan that pushed out of Michael was its own reward, but the sweet feeling of Michael’s come flooding between them made Alex’s primal brain go wild. He fucked Michael through it, noting when the low groans turned into high pitched little ‘ah, ah, ah’s of oversensitivity. Alex started to slow his thrusts in response when he felt Michael tighten his rim around him.

“No, keep going. I fucking love it,” Michael whispered breathlessly, turning his head to catch Alex’s mouth in a sloppy, half-coordinated kiss. Alex sighed into it and took up his previous rhythm. It felt like heaven to be in Michael when he was spent, body loose limbed and just open for Alex’s pleasure. He could feel himself getting closer as he rose up to look between their bodies, mesmerized by the sight of himself pushing in and out of Michael over and over again, his pink puffy rim clinging to Alex’s cock every time he pulled back and sucking him back in when he pushed forward.

“Are you close? I want to feel you come so bad; I want to be messy with it inside of me. Fuck, Alex…this is what I need, yes,” Michael was babbling to him, voice thin and still so needy sounding. It pushed all the right buttons and Alex felt his orgasm wrenched from him, his throat aching from the force of the punched-out shout that came from him. Somewhere he could hear Michael moaning around the words “Give it to me, Alex. It’s mine.” and that sent smaller shockwaves through him as his body tried to calm down.

When Alex could draw in a full breath, he mouthed along Michael’s clavicle and throat lazily. He was still inside Michael’s body and he felt no need to move, enjoying the hot weight of his muscles around him. Michael was humming contentedly underneath his body, arching his neck to give Alex all the access he could want to it. Alex felt Michael’s arms come down and pet the muscles of his back, the warm expanse of his hands smoothing over Alex’s skin and making him want to sink deeper into non-thought. His subconscious, however, was prodding him gently, trying to bring his attention to something about the situation that just wasn’t right. It wasn’t until he felt Michael slip his fingers between Alex’s cheeks to rub gently at Alex’s dry hole that the missing piece fell into place.

“Michael! Your hands!” Alex exclaimed, trying to sit up and finding Michael’s arm holding him in place on top of him.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you,” Michael said in a placating tone, his fingers still rubbing smoothly over Alex’s tightly furled entrance. “Just one more and I think this will wear off completely.”

“Fuck, Michael,” Alex moaned softly, not sure he had another one in him. He felt so drained after the two orgasms, he didn’t know how Michael was still awake after his fourth.

“We’ll take it really slow,” Michael promised as the barest tip of one of his fingers breached Alex dry. Alex pulled back enough to look into Michael’s eyes so he could try to gauge for himself whether this was a smart decision. All he found was trust and love and a smoldering lust that made his body go hot down to his toes. He nodded and slowly started to pull back out of Michael, his mostly soft cock slipping easily, and he heard Michael give a whimper of loss.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Alex breathed, pressing his lips to Michael’s over and over in apology. Alex too felt the loss of comfort and connection and regretted having to move at all. They made out lazily until Michael rolled them over on the bed to hover above Alex’s come-drunk, pliant body.

“Roll over, babe,” Michael directed against Alex’s lips, pushing his body from Alex’s far enough for Alex to squirm and shift onto his stomach beneath him. Alex relished the cool sheets under his body as the fire from under Michael’s skin scorched against his own. Michael settled his knees to either side of Alex’s thighs and Alex felt his brain settle quietly in blanket consent to anything Michael wanted to do to him. He felt Michael shift forward, his weight settling along Alex’s back as he began massaging the muscles in Alex’s shoulders, his mouth following his hands in slow, languid kisses.

“Thank you for helping me,” Michael said softly into Alex’s ear before kissing his cheek. Alex hummed in response, keeping his eyes shut and enjoying the way Michael’s chest hair tickling the skin of his back. Michael’s thumbs were digging into the muscles to either side of his spine, moving down towards his hips. It felt amazing. “You are the only person I would ever truly consider claiming. Alex, it’s always been you. Only you, ever you.”

Alex let his words wash over him, feeling their love and truth from Michael’s tone. He expected Michael to stop talking after that, but he continued as he started to kiss down the nobs of Alex’s spine.

“There is no other person I would let the rest of the world burn for. I feel you under my skin and on my tongue long after you’ve left me. I am addicted to the particular way you feel sitting with me quietly in enclosed spaces. I love you when you’re mean, when you’re petty, when you’re jealous, and when you’re resigned. I love the ugly parts of your personality equally to the pretty ones. You’re so human, so flawed, but fuck, you’re perfect. I don’t know how else to tell you how perfect you are to me. And I want you to be mine. I want you to let me have you and keep you forever. I want to press an indelible print of myself against your heart so you’ll know how it is that you’re every unfinished piece of me. In a universe this big, we found each other, and I have loved you in every big and small way since I laid eyes on you.”

Alex felt his breath rush out of his body and a weight unrelated to Michael’s physical form settled on his heart. It felt like too much to hear from him, too many things he’d felt himself and thought no one would ever feel also. The alien powder must really have taken away Michael’s inhibitions because Alex couldn’t imagine he’d ever heard such a long monologue out of his cowboy before. Before he could get his breath back or collect his thoughts to respond, he felt Michael moving further down his body, his hands starting to gently rearrange Alex’s limbs so that his legs were spread wide with his knees bent to either side of him. He relished the rough callouses on Michael’s palms as they smoothed over the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thighs. The open mouthed, sucking kisses Michael was bestowing on his lower back and further down. He threaded his arms under Alex’s body so he could hold his hips and the feeling of being restrained in that way made Alex’s stomach flutter in hot anticipation. The first broad swipe of Michael’s tongue surprised Alex and he jerked a little against Michael’s hold.

“You okay, babe?” Michael asked between apologetic kisses to the skin around Alex’s hole. Alex relaxed back into Michael’s steady grip.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. I just got lost in my head for a minute,” Alex explained a little breathlessly. His cock was trying valiantly to get back with the program and Michael’s possessive hold on him was doing things to him. The next time Michael licked Alex, he pushed back into it. The movement made Michael groan as he continued to lap at Alex’s body, tongue twisting over him and getting the area wet and slick. Michael eventually started giving more pointed thrusts of his tongue, pushing at the tight ring of muscle and working inside of it. Alex was gasping into the mattress, his body fighting Michael’s hold as he writhed against how good Michael was winding him up. His cock was getting hard beneath him and throbbed in need of touch as Michael’s arms underneath his hips kept Alex from grinding against the mattress.

“Michael,” Alex whined, hand reaching behind him to clutch desperately at Michael’s hair as he tongue-fucked his loosened hole. Michael was pressing his thumbs to either side, slowly increasing the stretch while his tongue snaked in between and drove Alex mad. The pull and tug of Alex’s fingers in Michael’s hair only seemed to spur him on and Alex couldn’t decide what he wanted, whether it was for Michael to move on or to keep going, but he knew he didn’t dare touch himself unless he wanted to come before Michael got his cock in him. Michael seemed to understand and pulled back, but not before delivering a few nips and bruising kisses to the globes of Alex’s ass. Slowly, he pulled his arms out from under Alex’s body and Alex reluctantly let his fingers slide out of Michael’s curls as he retreated. His rim felt sensitive from the wet stretch of Michael’s tongue and the gentle scratching from his stubble.

“Your ass looks so good right now,” Michael commented in a low, rough voice. Alex could only imagine how shiny and red the skin looked from Michael’s attentions and felt a rush of embarrassed pride at how much it sounded like that sight turned Michael on. Alex heard the pop of the lube bottle and then the blunt tip of Michael’s cock sliding across his hole. He felt his back arching of its own accord and he let out little stilted breaths of pleasure whenever the head caught on his rim before sliding past and between his cheeks. Michael’s broad warm hand settled on Alex’s back and then he felt the pressure of Michael pushing into him. It was still a bit of stretch since Michael’s tongue was nowhere near as thick as his cock, but he took it slow. He would push and back off shallowly, not forcing his way in as much as gently nudging the last bit of tightness from Alex’s sphincter. Alex wanted to cry, it felt so good and was such a tease, and he just wanted to feel Michael pop past the last bit of resistance in his body and begin railing him. Instead, Michael backed off and Alex felt the cold slide of more lube being added before he was back and began the final push past Alex’s rim. Alex forced his body to relax and bore down slightly to ease the way. He didn’t know how the previously sex crazed alien above him could have so much control, but Alex felt like he was losing it for the both of them.

“Fuck, Michael,” he mewled, relishing every new inch of Michael’s cock as it was pushed into him. Once he was fully seated inside of him, Alex expected Michael to start thrusting and picking up the pace. His toes were curling in anticipation of feeling Michael’s hard length knocking through him and rearranging his senses, but instead Michael kept his earlier promise and went slow. Glacially slow. He pulled his hips slowly back until he was half out and then pushed slowly back in. It was hypnotizing and brought a different flavor to what they were doing, something no less desperate, but also so much more meaningful. Alex was almost sobbing at how slow Michael was taking it with him, how gentle he was being, and his body shook in response to the excess adrenaline that coursed through his system. After the first few minutes, Michael leaned down and blanketed Alex’s body with his. And then he started talking again.

“You said you wanted an explanation about that night at the Pony. Alex… I needed to feel like you would choose me because you actually wanted me and not because we were still caught in some cosmic, battle-fueled inertia. Since you’ve been back it’s been… dramatic… around Roswell and there have been so many things that have become life changing and at times life threatening. I just… didn’t want you running to me because I was safe or easy like I ran to Maria. I wanted things to die down and for you to be able to get some distance, maybe have your own safe, easy romance, before approaching the possibility of ‘us’ again,” Michael explained calmly in Alex’s ear, his body still keeping up the slow, tantalizingly rhythm of his hips as he spoke.

“Jesus, Guerin,” Alex exhaled, his body tightening and screaming for Michael to move faster, push harder into him and quit building the delicate, ever increasing tension in his body. He tried to sort through what Michael had said as Michael responded to his expletive by kissing the base of his neck and starting on the slope of his shoulder, patiently waiting for Alex to respond. “I’ve been choosing you for years. I just… couldn’t believe you were waiting around on me… wasting your life in this one-horse town… I didn’t know about all the reasons you _had_ to stay for. It makes a difference to me to know you weren’t just wasting your potential, you were taking care of your family. That takes… something. Guts? Loyalty? I didn’t know then, but I know it now and fuckifyoudon’tstartmovingfasteri’mgoingtokillyou!”

The last part was pushed out in a rush as Alex’s patience with the situation broke. He could feel Michael’s lips curling into a grin against the skin of his shoulder.

“Thought you wanted to talk about things?” Michael asked, voice teasing as he continued his slow, steady pace.

“I thought you wanted to _claim_ me,” Alex growled through his clenched teeth. Michael chuckled low in his throat against Alex’s skin.

“Oh, you wanna play that game, darlin’?” Michael asked in a low voice. It made Alex’s body tingle all over and he was writhing unconsciously beneath Michael’s body in its wake. He could only move so much, however, and it wasn’t enough to give him the relief he was looking for. He felt Michael’s weight lift off of him and Alex half turned to see where he was going. He felt Michael slip free of his body and he whined at the loss, feeling empty and cold now that Michael’s heat wasn’t surrounding him and filling him up.

“Go ahead and get on your knees and hang on to the headboard. I’m going to give you what you want,” Michael said, gesturing towards the top of the bed. Alex stared at him in disbelief for a beat before scrambling towards the top of the bedframe. He kneeled and folded his arms over the top of the headboard. Alex felt Michael’s steadying hand curl around his hip as he shuffled in close behind Alex’s body. Michael’s cock rubbed through the mess of lube around his hole and then pushed back into his body. Alex let out a loud, open mouthed moan and his toes curled into the sheets at how good it felt. The angle pushed Michael’s cock unforgivingly against Alex’s prostate. Alex couldn’t even wait on Michael to start thrusting he was so desperate to come, so needy for the feeling of Michael moving inside of him. He began moving his body sinuously over Michael’s rigid length inside of him, letting it rub all the right places, making his back arch obscenely as he held onto the headboard for dear life. He was sweating and gasping and Michael was letting him work himself up further under his own steam. Alex could almost feel Michael’s indulgent, smug grin behind him as he watched Alex’s body moving over his.

“That’s so good, darlin’. You look so hot riding my cock like that,” Michael voice rumbled, feeling like thunder under Alex’s skin. Alex felt hands sliding over his body and hooking onto his hips at the top of the bend in his legs. “But I told you to hold on.”

When Michael thrust in, Alex saw stars. He felt his vision go white with the barrage that followed, Michael lighting up his prostate with pointed thrusts that shook Alex’s core. Alex’s cries were loud in the bunker even to his own ears but he couldn’t have stopped making noise to save his own life. Michael’s thrusts were everything he’d begged for earlier, fast and brutal. He had no doubt he’d be feeling him the next day as a satisfying soreness that left him craving more and feeling utterly satisfied at the same time.

“God, don’t stop, Michael. I’m so fucking close,” Alex gasped as he felt his balls drawing up tight against his body and the familiar tug near his spine start. He reached a hand out behind him blindly to grab onto Michael, trying to urge him to keep going and push Alex over the edge.

“Yeah, that’s it, babe. Come on my cock, I wanna feel your body shaking around me,” Michael encouraged, keeping up his rhythm though he sounded close to coming himself. Alex’s eyes squeezed shut as he approached oblivion and he felt that urgent build of energy in his body that he surfed until it came crashing through him. He put a hand down and started stroking himself in time with Michael’s pounding and it only took half a dozen more strokes before he was spurting onto the headboard, body quaking and air gasping out of his lungs. Faintly he heard Michael swearing behind him and then the quick, stuttered thrusts against his still too-tight hold harolded a flood of warmth inside of him, scorching his tired muscles and making him groan at the delicious feeling of being marked in that way by Michael’s body.

Michael plastered his body across Alex’s back as they came down, cock left buried inside of Alex’s body. His breath felt cool as he gasped against Alex’s shoulder and as Alex came down for the adrenaline high he could hear that Michael was saying something behind him. He strained his ears to listen.

“You’re mine….you’re mine…” Michael chanted softly with his exhales, hips still rocking minutely. Alex patted his hip affectionately and huffed out a laugh.

“I’m yours. And you’re mine too,” he said through a grin.

The words must've activated something between the two of them because upon uttering them Alex felt a rush of warmth, love, and joy surge through his body that was not wholly his own. As his mind tried to sort through the chaotic rush of foreign emotion, a part of him whispered dryly “soul mark". He looked down at Michael’s hands but there was no tell-tale red glow where they held him close.

“Michael… _Michael!_ ” Alex hissed, getting Michael’s attention turned towards him instead of where he was mouthing lazily the skin of his shoulder.

“Hm?” Michael hummed against his skin. When he did, Alex felt the curiosity and lazy affection wash through him and he was sure it was Michael feeling those things and not himself.

“Did you mark me?” Alex asked, his hand rubbing unconsciously over Michael’s at his chest. Michael seemed to pause to think and then his body stiffened. Surprise rushed through the connection between them, laced with worry and amazement. Slowly Michael pulled back and Alex assumed it was to check his back for any shining, iridescent marks left on his skin.

“Uh…. Alex… you’re not going to believe this…” Michael said hesitantly. Alex turned slightly and looked over his shoulder at Michael. Michael was staring down at where their bodies were still joined. A tendril of a clue and then a jolt of his own surprise singed Alex’s nerve endings as his mind connected the pieces together.

“You marked me _there?_ ” Alex asked incredulously. He couldn’t even bring himself to say it any more descriptively. It was too ridiculous to fathom.

“Uh… unless you naturally have a glowing asshole and I’ve just blocked it out for the past ten plus years… then yeah. Yes, looks like I did,” Michael replied, still sounding and _feeling_ awed at the discovery. Alex tried to feel annoyed, but he was quickly falling towards the side of amusement. Three orgasms in a day would do that to a guy.

“Well, it’s certainly less likely to be accidentally seen…” he mused, grinning when he caught Michael’s shocked expression. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before the giggling started. It made Michael slip from Alex’s body and he felt the connection dampen slightly at the lack of contact, but still thrumming with joy.

Alex let Michael pull him down to the mattress and tangle himself around Alex’s limbs. They shared quick, jubilant kisses anywhere their mouths could reach as they snuggled against each other.

“I guess we should call or text Max and I to let them know you’re okay,” Alex mumbled with his cheek pressed against Michael’s and his body sang with contentment.

“We will, but let’s nap first?” Michael suggested, laying a possessive kiss on the hinge of Alex’s jaw.

“Think the powder has worn off?” Alex asked around a yawn, his body shifting closer to Michael’s in preparation for sleep.

“If it hasn’t, I’ll wake you up and let you know,” Michael teased, his hand drifting down to knead softly at Alex's ass. Alex made a disgruntled noise and grabbed Michael’s wrist, pulling his hand back up to Alex’s lower back.

“Sounds like a plan. But for now? Sleep,” he chided, even as he felt himself grow hot at the thought of another realm. Michael echoing the sentiment through their bond didn’t help and he felt the hand start to inch down again.

“Go to sleep, Michael,” Alex warned. Michael chuckled and his hand stilled.

“Okay. Sleep. I love you,” Michael said, resting his forehead against Alex’s and closing his eyes.

“Love you too,” Alex replied before letting his exhaustion take him into somnolence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. See you all for part two. kudos/comments/ and high fives make the world go 'round. 
> 
> Come see me at [ tumblr ](http://skinsharpenedteeth.tumblr.com).


End file.
